A world under crinoliens for ever
Scenario It is a world were some older-women still were crinolines to this day! History The horsehair fabric called crinoline was first noted by 1829, when it was offered for lining and dress-making. Petticoats made of horsehair crinoline appeared around 1839, proving so successful that the name 'crinoline' began to refer to supportive petticoats in general, rather than solely to the material. By 1847, crinoline fabric was being used as a stiffening for skirt linings, although English women preferred separate crinoline fabric petticoats which were beginning to collapse under the increasing weight of the skirts. Unlike the farthingales and panniers, who had died out by 1860; the crinoline was worn by women of every social class; and the fashion swiftly became the subject of intense scrutiny in Western media. Critical articles on the crinoline were published by the Hungarian journal Az Üstökös (1858). The steel-hooped cage crinoline, first patented in April 1856. Critical articles on the crinoline were published by the Hungarian journal Az Üstökös (1858) and the Bulgarian journalist Petko Slaveykov in 1864. By the early 1870s, the smaller crinolette and the bustle had largely replaced the crinoline. During World War I the "war crinoline" became fashionable from 1915–1917.Then there was the robe-de-style of the 1920s The old caged cinolinesy would return in the late 1920s as a back lash to WW1, votes for women, the Ottoman Empier-come-Turkey and warlike modernity. WW2 Most women went to work t this time and wore oredenery full skirts for the duration of it. Polarity was a bit low as it was reinstate during the 1950s due to the rise of the full skirt among the younger women and working classes. The crinoline silhouette was revived briefly the late 1940s as a result of Christian Dior's "New Look" of 1947. The flounced nylon and net petticoats worn in the 1950s and 1960s to poof out skirts also became known as spoofed-crinolines. Indian indipendece India, Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, Afghanistan, the Maldives and Ceylon banned then as dangerous in too Europen in 1948. 1960s and 1970s New fire resistant and synthetic fabrics with bright clours occurred. There were several notorious clashes in Argentina, Australia, S. Africa, the UK, Ireland, France, Poland, Hungary, Spain, Germany, Italy and California with older women and men rioting against younger women who wanted to were either culottes, trousers, full skirts and\or mini skirts instead. It was caught up in the British 'bun your bra' campaign of the 1970s and the U.S. civil rights movement. Crinolines are now won by the more out-of-touch elements of the over 60 year old and became rater scarce in shops by the 1990s. Hazards They were also hazardous if worn without due care. Thousands of women died in the mid-19th century as a result of their hooped skirts catching fire. Alongside fire, other hazards included the hoops being caught in machinery, carriage wheels, gusts of wind, or other physical obstacles. Victorian fires The flammability of the crinoline was widely reported. It is estimated that, during the late 1850s and late 1860s in England, about 3,000 women were killed in crinoline-related fires as with an incident, the death of a 14-year-old kitchen-maid called Margaret Davey was reported in The Times on 13 February 1863. Her dress, "distended by a crinoline," ignited as she stood on the fender of the fireplace to reach some spoons on the mantelpiece, and she died as a result of extensive burns. The Deputy-Coroner, commenting that he was "astonished to think that the mortality from such a fashion was not brought more conspicuously under the notice of the Registrar-General," passed a verdict of "Accidental death by fire, caused through crinoline." The journal Mr Slaveykov wrote reported in 1864 that over the last 14 years, at least 39,927 women worldwide had died in crinoline-related fires, opining that it was more deadly than the practice of sati or the auto-da-fé. Although flame-retardant fabrics were available, these were thought unattractive and were unpopular at the time. Outside Other risks associated with the crinoline were that it could get caught in other people's feet, carriage wheels or furniture, or be caught by sudden gusts of wind, blowing the wearer off their feet. Industry The crinoline was worn by some factory workers, leading to the textiles firm Courtaulds instructing female employees in 1860 to leave their hoops and crinolines at home and to were heavier clogs on their feet. Opponents In the press and workplace The extent of Punch Magazine's anti-crinoline sentiment and mockery was legendary as was the opersiton to them by factory owners. Those who banned it They were never legal in Arabia, Mongolia, Tanu-Tuva, China, Japan, Korea, the USSR, Bukhara, Kowazim, Kiva, Haiti or Persia. Sports As more women got involved in sports, they were allowed to were full skirts as of 1945 and shorts as of 1970. Uniform Milatery fatigues and dress uniform When females started joining up in the 1990s, they got pants. Milatery fatigues and dress uniform When females started joining up in the 1990s, they got full and\or pencil skirts. Corporate uniform When females started joining up in the 1920s, they got full and\or pencil skirts. School uniform When females started getting full school enrollment in the 1890s, they got sailor dresses, which are still a major global trend for girls, both in and out of school. In the 1950s, they got full and\or pencil skirts, since the crinoline version got in the way of playground fun and sports lessons. Category:Clothes Category:Fashion Category:VC Category:Culture Category:Trends Category:ABS-Clothes Category:Women Category:Girls Category:Sexism